


The Good Ones

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: Eddie Diaz is a good father, a good husband, a good man.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Kindergarten...it's a whole vibe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	The Good Ones

He’s one of the good ones. The words echo in Buck’s head long after his conversation with Carla. She’s right, of course. He’s never doubted that Eddie was one of the good ones. One of the best. He’d been sure of it when they met, but he’s grown even more sure in the last few years. 

More sure as his best friend had become more than just his best friend. Had become his husband. Buck knows most people don’t see the version of his husband he sees. He knows it’s because to n extent Eddie protects himself. Doesn’t let himself get close to people until he trusts them completely and even then, there are parts of himself he holds close to his chest. 

But Buck sees the version of his husband who, even after working a 24 hours shift and pulling an extra 12 of overtime, shows up for lunch at school with Christopher because the kid had asked and Eddie couldn’t tell him no.

He sees the version of his husband who’ll gladly give up his only free Saturday at the beginning of a school year to help Buck set up his classroom. Even when Buck knows that what he really wants to do is stretch out on the loungers in the backyard and read a book. 

He’s seen Eddie scrimp and save for a couple of months to make up the difference between the cost of an adaptive bike and what his insurance would cover. 

He’s seen his husband cry, sob really, over the loss of his son’s mother. Seen him struggle through his grief all while trying to keep things as normal as possible for his son. 

He’s watched his husband completely indulge in Alex’s stories when she was still in his class and would follow Eddie around on the rare times he had time to come in and volunteer. 

He sees how hard Eddie works to switch shifts and call in favors whenever Christopher waits until the last minute to invite him to something at school. And he almost always manages to make it too. 

So, no, Buck doesn’t need Carla to tell him his husband is one of the good ones. He knows. Better than most people in their life; he knows just how good of a man his husband is.


End file.
